Bloodstream
by DomOx
Summary: AU. Buffy was 15 when she first met Spike. She was reckless, naive. They made a deal. He would train her for their big battle. It goes on like this for four years and then they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodstream**

Summary: AU, Buffy has already met Spike when she was in L.A, after she lost her watcher. In stupidity, she decides to take him on, not knowing who exactly the bleached blonde vampire is. Surprisingly he lets her live, only to come back for her four years later.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue/_

She swung at him. Her fist aiming for his face, but she only met his fist as he swung out his. She stumbled back from the impact, stumbling backwards before catching her stance again. He chuckled darkly; a smirk on his face, his stance was already perfected. He had killed two slayers already and another wouldn't make a difference, just a notch, another notch in his belt, but this one was a lot younger, whatever.

She straighten herself again, a sharp intense pain, shooting through her leg, but she held her face tight. Him hitting her earlier had nearly knocked her on her ass, but she caught it just in time.

"Now now, slayer. Don't start barkin' too early. I'm not done with you yet." He came at her, his fist aiming for her face. She raised her arms up, ready for the attack, hoping to catch him in the jaw to knock him a way back as he had done her, but he had changed his course, punching her in the stomach and picking up his leg, kicking her with so much force that she flew, her back hitting the bench behind her, breaking it into two. She moaned in pain, feeling her leg ache with even more pain than she could ever thought possible. She looked down and noticed that there was a small piece of wood in her thigh. She reached to grab for it, forgetting about him.

But he didn't forget about her.

He walked over to her, his boots stepping on the soft wet grass, leaning down to grab her, his hands around her neck as he pulled her up from the rumble, looking into her green eyes.

"You know, I could snap your neck right now and it wouldn' be half as fun if I just drunk from you." He gave her a twisted grin, throwing her to the ground. She arched her back in a loud scream. Her hands rising to smack him, but he caught them, wrestling her to the ground, his legs on either side of hers. He looked down at her, leaning in close, his nose touching hers, his cool breath in his face.

"I don' know what made you attack me. But you should learn little girl, I don't play well with my food. It's only been twenty minutes and you're in more pain than I." He ran his nose over her face, learning her scent.

"Let me go!" She shouldn't have attacked him as she did. She was so young and lost, she knew that. But she was so angry, and he was feeding on a woman when she stepped in. She now wished she hadn't. She had assumed he had just popped out of the ground but no. He was older, stronger. She knew that now.

"Why should I let you go? Dru's gone, her Angel pet came back. That bloody pouce" He mumbled something else she couldn't understand, his eyes glancing elsewhere. "You know. I wouldn't mind having a slayer as a pet. I could train you. You're reckless. Most would have known how old I am." He raised a brow, eying her more closely.

"I don't do pets. I'm no ones pet." The pain in her leg ached more as he had shifted on top of her. She clenched her teeth to not scream.

He averted his gaze, looking down at the small wood in her thigh. He quickly grabbed for it, grasping it in his hand. "Tell me your name." He tightened his grip around it.

She winced in pain, parting her lips to let out a small quiet hiss.

"Elizabeth" She turned her head, tears staining her cheeks as he gripped it tighter.

"Well, I could do two things to you, luv. Kill you, drink you dry. Or make you a personal slave." He smirked, pulling out the wood. Her blood perfuming the air, a scream leaving her lips as he did so, a soft chuckle leaving his as if it amused him, her this way beneath him; helpless, alone, vulnerable, and weak.

She shook her head, his mouth hovering over cheek, his yellow eyes boring into her grassy greens.

"Let me go, please! I'm too young to die." It was such a cliché but yet it was the truth. She did not want to die at fifteen. She wanted a boyfriend. She wanted so much more than meeting her death, but she wasn't going to beg for her life. She known that vampires got off on that and her begging for something she would never get was stupid. She was not going to do something that would be more even idiotic than before.

"I'll give you option, pet. I train you. You're careless and all I have to do is press my thumb against your throat and you're no more. I'll make you like me, not a vampire. Your death will cause another to wake. I know how this works, slayer. I had my fill of two meself. Now, I can train you; help you fight way better than those "watchers". I'll make you faster, stronger, quick thinker." He tilted his head and shook his head. His 'game face' went away and Elizabeth stilled, shocked by his true features.

His bleach blonde hair, his piercing blue eyes, his smooth looking lips, his pale white hands holding her down to the ground as he straddled her. She ignored the hard thing rubbing up against her, already guessing what it was but didn't want to say anything.

"Now, Elizabeth." He said her name as if he was running it through his head, trying to make sure it sounded right as he let it roll around in his mouth. "Tell me your decision." His nostrils flared as her blood surrounded him. He held back shifting into his true face, but settled on leaning downward, ignoring her neck, moving his body to reach the wound, taking slow long licks at her blood before attaching his lips to it and sucking.

Elizabeth groaned, never feeling the sensation before. Her body shook and she tilted her head back, groaning softly, not sure why it felt good to her but it did.

"Nearly forgot how sweet slayer blood was. Sweet but powerful, could knock you on your ass if you allowed it." He nodded, grinning, pulling back to rub his mouth and chin into her blood, moaning at how different her blood tasted than the rest of them.

Elizabeth shook as he did so, finding it disgusting that he was so into her blood, but she had to remind herself that vampires and blood were together-ly thing, not like he had a problem with rubbing half in his face in her blood, because ew. But she did. If he had a mind too, he could drain her dry and leave her there, dead.

She had no watcher. Her parents were at the brink of divorce and yet it seemed as like everyone would do fine without her. She looked back at the vampire and thought about what he was telling her. He wanted to train her, for what purpose? Was it to eventually train her so they could have the biggest brawl. A fight to the death kind of thing?

"What would happen if I said yes?" She asked him cautiously, curious.

He looked back at her, tilting his head to the side, his pink lips stained with her blood. "Well, I'll make you as I have said. You'll still go to school and be the good little girl you're meant to be, but at night, in the shadows you come train with me."

Elizabeth took in the information and replayed it over and over again in her head.

"What if I say no?" She had to consider all options. She couldn't just jump right into it.

A smirk crossed his lips and he chuckled softly. "I kill you right here, bag my third slayer, and move on. Nothing in this town anyway."

She gulped, debating the options in her head. "Why train me? I'm a slayer and you are a vampire are you not?"

He quickly moved off of her, pulling her to a stand, throwing her over his shoulder, the action causing more pain to shoot up through her leg as he walked out of the area, toting her. She hissed in pain.

"Because, Elizabeth. I'm a Master Vampire. I've killed two slayers. But I want a challenge. I see something inside of you and I want to bring that out. I want us to one day, meet each other again and fight to the death." He nodded. "I've always wanted to be taken out in a pure fight, always."

Elizabeth took in his words and then something hit her. She had never gotten his name. "What's your name?"

Simple question got a simple answer.

"Names Spike and I'm your _watcher_ now, pet"

~.~

**~Four years later~**

"Chill G-man, I know what I'm supposed to be doing, just chose not to."

The dark haired slayer replied to his earlier question as she looked over her nails, deciding that repainting was the best option and she wished that she should have bought some to paint her nails with. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her watcher at the moment. He was ruining her mood with all this studying that he was having her do and on what? Slayers that were too young and too dead, for his information she was alive for three and half years straight and had at least two hundred kills to her name. Why in the world would she need to learn about slayers that had died by their own careless mistake?

"Faith, you want to survive in this world. You have to study them. Your previous sisters have all died by vampires or slipups because they weren't watchful. Now tell me, what you know about the latest slayer you've been studying."

Faith rolled her eyes and looked at Giles, her watcher, knowing he wouldn't stop unless she told him something. "Alright, latest one was Elizabeth Anne Summers; she had no watcher, but lived for awhile, eventually she was assigned a watcher name, Lucy. Lucy recorded everything that she did, saying she was extremely fast and quick in reflexes. Elizabeth surprised Lucy by killing one of the vampires from the vamp bad ass gang, back in the old days. She staked Darla and wounded Drusilla without a backwards glance." She had read more, but hadn't wanted to mention all that she had read. It was pretty heavy and gotten to sad for her.

Giles nodded, taking in the information that his slayer had provided him, certain passages from that file popped in his head and he had to sit down, giving a moment of silence to the slayers mother. In the records, the slayer had been out patrolling when her house was attacked, killing the mother and father. It was like after that, the girl had gotten ruthless, putting fear in demons, having the run before she even scared them into running and then it all stopped. He placed his cup of coffee to his lips and continued breaking down Elizabeth's file, knowing that she had disappeared a bit over a year ago. He assumed she had died because Kendra, another slayer, was brought forth. She fought and then she was killed by a vampire and then came Faith Lethane. She was careless, played around too, but she got the job done.

"Can I go now? Willow and Xander are meeting me at the Bronze and I kinda want to party hard before Willow goes off to college." Faith stood up from her chair, stretching her arms over her head. Her black tank raising up, showing off her belly button, her flat stomach. She wore tight leather pants and black boots that were stained with small brown specks.

Giles looked at Faith, mentally shaking his head, wishing she would be more focused than prancing off with her friends, even if her friends already knew that she was a slayer and protected them for the evil that hide underneath their sheets. She wished that she was more responsible, but he was her watcher and he had a right of cutting her some slack. He couldn't just pile more work on her, she would eventually do nothing and then he'd have a lazy slayer. Which he found a careless slayer was better than a lazy one.

"Alright, Faith, but please do a quick patrol before heading over there. It's Saturday, you know how they are. No matter what day it is. They just want to kill." He sipped more on his coffee, glancing at the books that laid scattered on his coffee table, opened and well looked through.

Their private one on one meeting started from a vampire that Faith had slayed last night. He had wore some strange symbol that was etched into his body and Giles wondered if there was something to look into, which he found, now, the research was useless. But he hoped to find something. He wanted to be on his toes if something like that happened again.

Faith walked over towards the coat rack, taking her jacket off the hook and sliding into it. It stopped around her waist and tightened around her cleavage area, making it more profound as she looked at Giles with a twisted smile. "I'll do the patrol thing and then the party thing and you do the keep your nose in a book thing."

Giles mumbled something under his breath as he reached forward for a book, picking it off the table and placing it on his knee as he slipped his coffee.

Faith laughed softly before opening the door and leaving, digging through her sleeves to check that her stakes were there. She wanted to do some quick jabs and leave. She wasn't planning on fighting them for twenty minutes. Her best friend was leaving off to college and she promised her drinks and hot music, which she was going to provide and it wasn't like there was no big bad busting into town. She heard nothing and felt nothing big, everything was fine.

And she hoped the vampire with the three holes in his chest was nothing major, just some wacko who got his rocks off with being stabbed.

She nodded, reassuring herself as she headed for the bronze, thinking of all the things that she was going to get Willow to do before she left, and not paying attention to the green eyes watching her.

**~Two years before~**

_"Alright, pet, what's the first lesson?" Spike stood before her, watching her every move. He had small cuts and bruises along his chin and a couple of knife slices along his naked chest, but it was no bother. The girl before him was bruised worse than he. She had cuts along her arms and hands. Her knuckles were bruised and her right cheek was red from the slaps that she had received but she was still standing before him, walking around him as he did her. They were both watching the other with adrenaline in their eyes, waiting for the other to move._

_"Expect everything from your opponent." She threw her left fist at him, punching him in the jaw, bringing up her right knee to knee him in his gut, but he blocked it off, jumping back with a chuckle leaving his lips._

_"Good shot." He wiped the blood that was leaking from the cut on his bottom lip, lapping at it with his tongue. He chuckled more, pain shooting from his jaw, but he said nothing. Pain was nothing if you allowed yourself to feel it. "Next lesson."_

_He swung at her, aiming for her head, but she leaned back, bringing out her hands for a backwards flip, kicking Spike in the head, sending him flying back into a wooden pillar. He fell into it and crashed into the wall behind him, the force of the kick made a dent into the wall as he fell to the floor._

_Elizabeth jumped on him, straddling him, her fist raised as if she had a stake in her hands, having it hover over his heart. She leaned down, whispering, even though she didn't need too. "Don't think, just do." She smirked, staring at him with her green eyes._

_Spike chuckled, his chest vibrating with laughter, before he grabbed at her neck, shifting back into his human guise, pushing her on the floor and pinning her there. His nose touching hers as he leaned in, grabbing at her hands to hold her down, looming over her and a smirk on his lips as it was on hers._

_"Now pet, what's the one thing I taught you that I want you to remember."_

_He cocked his head, running his tongue along his bottom lip, eyeing her with his piercing blue eyes, lust and anger moving through them._

_She swallowed, remembering his speech from the very first time they had fought, because he had nearly killed. He had wiped the floor with her and hadn't even lifted a finger and he hadn't held back. He gave it his all, which took her three weeks of healing, and even then he hadn't stopped. He reminded her every time that something of hers had broken that she needed to be able to use her other limbs if something like that happened._

_"A slayer has always got a death wish." She whispered to him, knowing that she was right because he made her say it after each training lesson._

_He nodded, liking her answer. He pulled himself to a stand and helped her up, crossed his arms over his chest, peering down at her._

_She dusted herself off, feeling pain ache through her legs once again, but shrugged it off. She looked at Spike and was about to open her mouth to speak, wanting to know if she could go home. It was nearly midnight, she could tell. After training with Spike for so long, she learned to hone her demonic abilities; learning how to track, to hunt, to show no mercy. The bad side to that was she never fixed her sleeping schedule. It was as Spikes, waking up for the night and sleeping in during the day. She opened her mouth to ask, knowing he probably would say no, after her near drowning experience. He had upped the training and made it twice as hard, but before she could ask. The door to their training area opened and revealed a fledging vampire._

_A vampire that she should have killed but didn't. He was Spike's minion and did odd jobs for him, which still was the same, but Spike had told her not too. He wasn't finished with the town yet, so he wasn't finished with his useless minions yet either._

_"Flex, please do tell me that there is a shortage in food or so help me. I'll rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat. You'll watch yourself dust as I rip off your head." Spike tilted his head to side, eying the bald headed vampire. He had a long scar along his right cheek and a three piercings along his eyebrow._

_Flex gulped, looking down, not wanting to see the rising anger in his masters eyes. He crossed his arms over his front, hiding the wound he had gotten earlier in the night._

_One thing Elizabeth learned about Spike, don't interrupt him when he's busy, especially if she was there. She noticed after her fights with Spike that she was hyped up for more. She was tired and wanted sleep, but she wanted to actually kill something. And Flex standing before her was giving her that itching feeling to do so, even knowing she wasn't supposed too because Spike would make her train extra hard._

_So she said nothing._

_"Master, there is some news. You told me to tell you if there was news." He nodded, gulping, looking at the floor, looking at the roaches but not at him._

_Spike turned fully to face flex stepping closer to him, his hand coming up and wrapping around his neck, holding him high in the air as he shifted, his amber eyes boring into Flex's hazel ones._

_"What's the news, boy?" He curled his lips, baring his fangs, the fight he had with Elizabeth was running through his veins and he wanted to rip someone's head off. He would have killed her a long time ago, but he wanted her ready. He was planning on playing a game of cat and mouse, letting her live on her own before he followed after her. He wanted a fight to the end and she knew that. He told her that every day._

_"There's a new slayer passing through town."_

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the jumping back and forth. I'm trying to establish a story line where you can see how he trained her for The Challenge, that he has always wanted. You will see more of the other characters and I hope I keep them in character. The flashback will contain their battles against each other and try to reflect on the Buffy that you will see, later on in future chapters.<p>

Spoiler: She will be called Buffy but there is a history and truth behind it that I willl reveal soon.

Please leave your comments. I love them. Negative or Positive


	2. Chapter 2

BloodStream

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. It really means a lot to me. It's continued from last point

Song for this chapter: Fight – Icon for hire.

Enjoy, Dom

* * *

><p><em>The words hadn't fazed him. He shrugged indifferently, not really caring. He turned around to face Elizabeth, his hands going on his hips. His entire face was unreadable but Elizabeth knew something was there. She just couldn't figure it out.<em>

"_You see, pet. You were near death and now we got another slayer runnin' through town." A loud chuckle left his mouth and he turned back to look at Flex as two more minions walked in the room. Their amber eyes looking away from Elizabeth, focusing on Spike._

"_A'right this is what's going to happen. Flex, you tell everyone else to watch their backs. This slayer might not be as smart as Elizabeth and back off." He turned to fully face the three fledglings, anger rising from his body. "The two tits in the back. You'll follow after her, keep tabs. I want to know where she's at, whenever she's at." He looked between the three of them._

"_Anything else, Master?" They were known to call him that and it was only Elizabeth who called him Spike. He didn't mind. That was the name she was going to say before he killed her._

"_Yeah, knock next time or I'll rip your bleeding head off." The three vampires whimpered and ran off, closing the door behind them, remembering their jobs and to knock next time, leaving Spike and Elizabeth alone once again._

_He turned to her and tilted up his head, moving close to her. She prepped her body for anything. There were two things that could happen; one he struck her because she nearly died which brought up another slayer or two, they practiced._

_He did neither. He just got real close, his blue eyes boring into hers. "Elizabeth, we won't be able to meet up for awhile till this new slayer is dealt with." He straightened his head and leaned in, his nose was touching hers. She stood still, not wanting to anger him anymore than Flex had._

_The mere fact of her being away from Spike for awhile made her sad. They had been fighting for so long, been together for so long that visiting him was a part of her internal schedule. Now she was starting to hate the fact that she nearly drowned and awoke another slayer. Because Spike would have to find away to get rid of her, which meant she wouldn't see him till he finished._

_She frowned at the thought of not seeing him, but it was something she had to deal with. Plus she could catch up on school. Not like she wanted too, but it would keep her busy while the new slayer was dealt with._

"_I get it. I understand, plus I can work on homework. I have a huge pile around my room. I can barely sneak in." She wanted him to laugh. It was one of those, 'It could happen things', and yet his look didn't break. He looked at her; his jaw tight and his face tense._

"_Elizabeth, this isn' a joke, you daft bit." He turned away from her, shaking his head, thoughts running through his head of how he was going to kill this slayer, battling with Elizabeth had improved his skills. He was faster and stronger and he already had a gut feeling he could take this new slayer out in twenty minutes if he wanted too, but something in the back of his head was nagging him. He just couldn't figure out what. "Y'know I'm going to kill this slayer, yeah. I'm going to chase her down and slit her throat, probably use her head as cup for a bit." He turned slightly to watch her reaction to his words, but found nothing._

"_I know, Spike. I'm not daft. Just trying to lighten the mood. There must something you want to do to take the edge off." _

_Spike turned fully, eying her with an arched brow, his mood completely changing as his eyes went over her pinned up hair, her white tank, and her black tight leather pants. His blue eyes scanning over her body, taking in her curves, learning the dips that improved of the years since when he first met her, all those years ago, the night he could never forget._

"_Well I do have two things on my mind." He smirked, anger leaving his eyes as lust took over them. "Tell me, you're seventeen. Give me a hint. What would a vampire like me want from a young thing such as yourself?"_

_Buffy already knew and yet she couldn't bring herself to say it. She had been with Spike for two years and he knew her. He knew her like no one else had. And she also knew him. She knew what he wanted, not as a man, but as a vampire. _

"_Sex. Blood. Death."_

_He chuckled, coming at her so fast that she didn't have time to move. He grabbed her by her arms and picked her up, looking deep into her eyes. "Two out of three ain't bad, luv." Before she could utter a word, his lips came upon hers and for the first time in ever. Her first time kissing a man, let alone a vampire. _

**~Present~**

Willow couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she saw Faith enter The Bronze. She nudged Xander, her eyes had been away from the scene of him making out with his new girlfriend, Anya. Faith had been twenty minutes late to their night out and Anya decided it was best for her lips to fall upon Xander's. It wasn't like Willow minded. Her eyes had been on her guitar playing boyfriend, Oz until she heard Faith speak to let them know she had arrived.

She sat down next to Willow, smiling at her as she reached forward and grabbed for Xander's drink, as his lips still hadn't broke from Anya's.

"Faith, you're here. We hoped you wouldn't have bailed, because with the whole Giles thing."

Faith shook her head, lightly sipping on the drink. Her eyes moving to the lick lock that was Xander and Anya before shaking her head to focus on something else, her eyes scanning the crowd for someone, but not spotting a glimpse of **his** brown hair, hoping that he would be there.

"No. We had a meeting. It wasn't much of anything, Will. Just some wacky vampire, I staked last night. I told you about it, didn't I?" She turned her head to face Willow, taking in her short red hair, eyeing her as she finished of the drink that was Xanders.

"Yeah you did. I just thought something was going down you know." Willow whispered, leaning in so Xander wouldn't hear her. "Faith, can we go to the bar. I want to talk to you."

Faith nodded, getting up from the stool, clearing her throat, slamming the cup on the table, not enough to break it, but enough to pry Xander from Anya. Xander jumped from Anya and looked around the place as if he had gotten caught. Willow and Faith let out a giggle as they watched him. Anya rolled her eyes and reached for her drink, grabbing for the straw with her lips and sipping on her soda, her eyes staring at Faith with slight disgust before she moved them towards the stage.

Faith eyed Anya a bit longer than she had wanted too, knowing she was probably still mad that Xander had lost his virginity to her instead which wasn't all Xander's fault. They were slaying vampires and he had been there. She rode his happy nerdy ass for twenty minutes and sent him on his way. It was nothing major. It wasn't something to write about, but she never brought it up again. Not like she had a mind too.

"Faith, I didn't know you were here. I was busy." He was nervous; sweat was collecting at his brow. He wiped it away with his hand, but it seemed more was there. He looked around, fanning himself with his shirt.

Faith shook her head, opening her mouth to say something, but Anya beat her first, finishing her drink, grabbing for Xander's hand. "We're going by the stairs to go grope each other. If you need us, we'll be over there." She stepped down from the stool and pulled Xander away before he could say anything else, leaving Faith and Willow to themselves.

"You make her nervous."

Faith shrugged, not she like cared. She was experienced in that area and was proud of that fact. She got what she wanted when she wanted it and no one had any say in that. Or they would meet her fist.

"That's not my problem, Will. Let's go get…" Faith paused, turning around towards the entrance to The Bronze, a unsettling feeling taking over her as she spotted a short blonde enter the place. Her hair was straight and slick, reaching her shoulders. She wore a tight red corset and black leather pants. She had on black heels, red lips, and seductive eyes.

_Vampire._

Was the first thing that popped up in Faith's head as she watched the blonde walked deeper into the place, passing under the lights, passing by their table without a second glance. She had a certain walk about her; something filled with power and confidence. Something that Faith had never seen in any human she had ever met. Mostly vampires.

She patted her jacket, making sure her stakes were still there as she watched the blonde. She heard Willow quiet behind her as she too watched the blonde. She pulled the nearest boys to her and let the slow music that was playing over the speakers take over as she squeezed between them, grinding and moving.

It was only when Oz kissed Willow on her cheek that pulled Willow from her trance. His voice had pulled Faith from hers.

"Who's the chick?" He was a man of short words, red hair that was slightly getting darker. He had on black jeans, a red shirt, a locket of around his neck. A present from Willow.

Faith shrugged. She sat back down, deciding to watch the blonde more as she danced. A part of her knew that she couldn't have been a vampire. She was known to dress like something of that fact and had dressed like that.

She had three guesses. One, the blonde was a vampire wannabe. Two, the blonde was a nerdy girl breaking out of her shell. Three, the blonde was a vampire. Four, the blonde was a slut.

Maybe four.

"Faith, you can go stake her. I can stay and wait. We have all night, well you do. I don't want any lateness on my first day of school tomorrow." Willow nodded, turning to Oz, lacing her fingers between his, while rubbing his arm.

"Willow," Faith turned and forced a smile on her tight face. "we came here to party. I can deal with her later." She gave Willow a serious nod, getting back up from the stool as she pulled Willow and Oz towards the bar, her eyes glancing back at the blonde, wondering what exactly was she and why she demanded so much presence.

~.~

She felt power run through her body as the boy behind her, grinded into her ass. She felt his erection press against her and it took utter control to wiggle away, but she let the thought slip from her mind, reacting to his grinding by grinding back. The boy in front of her was thrusting his hips against her crotch. He had an erection too, that brought a smile to her lips as she parted them, throwing her hands up in the air, waving them about in a seductive motion, throwing her head from side to side.

She felt in control as she spun around and moved her hips against the other one, her green eyes taking in the scenery. The loud music blasting from the speakers as she moved with the beat, her hips swaying, her body shaking with power and need, hunger.

She felt hunger shoot through her body as a woman passed by them with a drink in her hand. She grabbed for her, switching places with her. The girl grinding with the guys as she stood on the other side, watching them dance, grind, move. The boys hadn't noticed the switch and she was more proud they hadn't.

She was not killing anyone tonight.

Not tonight.

She was just eying the crowd, looking for the woman she had followed after to get here. She had waited awhile before entering the club; she was laying out her groundwork, getting to know the place, marking escape routes, making sure that she knew the place before stepping in.

It was something that Spike taught her. Learn her routes and memorize them. Something simple she had learned from being a slayer and being trained by a vampire. If her instinct told her to run, she was going to run. She wasn't going to stop until she felt safe. Even if Spike had trained her to think like vampires and she was cocky like them, didn't mean that she was going to get herself killed before it was her time, well before Spike said it was her time.

She sadden for a bit, letting more memories play through her head of the battle that was yet to come. A battle she was surely itching to have and yet wanted to avoid. She knew that when it happened there would be no stops. No begging. It was all or nothing.

She had trained so hard and for so long that it was going to be all she ever had, but until then she was going to get loose, let her hair down. Enjoy the rest of the life that was hers, party hard, live hard, drink hard.

She shook her head mentally from anymore of the gloomy thoughts that she was starting to feel, deciding it was better to let live where it lied, underneath a bunch of buried memories she was trying not to think about.

She was Buffy Summers. New Identity. New Name. New Person and she was in this town called Sunnydale for some fun before her death.

That's all she really asked for and she hoped that watching a fellow sister of hers could be fun. She seemed interesting. She wasn't something Buffy was used too.

That was the interesting part.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: I'll explain the story behind Buffy, the name. Give more background to the rest of the characters. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Hopefully, next chapter it'll be longer and better<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**BloodStream**

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. It really means a lot. I'm not trying to go to fast

Warning:

Enjoy, Dom

* * *

><p><em>~The next day~<em>

"Faith, are you sure that this was a vampire?"

Faith nodded at her watcher, her arms crossed over her chest. Her dark eyes were taking in Giles's apartment, going over the mess of books that laid everywhere. She pushed herself off the counter she was leaning on and headed for the couch, grabbing for the chips that she had been snacking on as she did, wanting to finish them all before Xander walked in. As of lately, he had been eating everything in sight and it wasn't like Faith could ask her best friend what was wrong. His girlfriend was always up under him.

"Well what exactly _did_ you do?"

"Nothing, it was Willow's going away party and I promised her a little fun before she left for college this morning. I'll find the girl probably tonight when I'm out on patrol, no big deal, G-man."

Giles rolled his eyes and then returned his focus back on the book that was in his lap, flipping through the pages as he skimmed through them, his thoughts still on the vampire that Faith had slayed not too long ago. He knew the search for such a vampire was pointless or anything where it had came from, but he wanted to be prepared since his slayer was not. Not like this was the first time that this had happened, she was reckless, careless. But she got the job done and in the end that was all he could ask for. Hopefully, as she grew older that she learned to be cautious.

"Anything else, since your mind is stuck on partying and whatever." He eyed her with an arched brow, wondering if she could prove his statement wrong.

Faith dug into the chip back and shrugged, stuffing her mouth with the good saltiness she had a craving for. She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. The look forming on Giles face was something Faith didn't want to battle with, well not at the moment. Her mind was on something else.

The blonde vampire.

~.~

_~Two years ago~_

_It had been two weeks since their lips had touched, two weeks since they had kissed. And it hadn't been a peck, it was tongue and head tilting and tugging, teeth. She couldn't forget about the teeth._

_She shook her head from the thought as she stalked the late night streets of Los Angles. Her eyes taking in her surroundings. She felt out with her senses, not with her hands, taking in everything. The breeze, the leaves tossing, the light voices in the wind that carried from the late walkers. She held her stake tight in her hands. Her long blonde hair flowing around her as she walked. Her black boots kicking the tattered and torn leaves on the ground. Her black mini skirt flowing with her hair, showing off long toned legs. Her jacket was covering her pink top, deciding after her patrol she could find a party, crash it before heading home, knowing it would be another night of her parents fighting and then blaming everything on her._

_She heard something, far off. She turned, cocking her head, listening out with her ears, learning her surroundings even more. For a second, she thought she heard a scream, but no. She had to remember that sometimes kids her age would sneak out and make out which led to more than just heavy kisses. If she had been a normal girl, she would be doing just as such, but her life had changed ever since she became chosen. She looked down and continued to walk, remembering her watcher, Merrick and then his death. She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, feeling a bit depressed at the thought that she had never listened to him. That she took the training for granted or she never showed._

_But now, her new watcher, Spike. Well she wouldn't call him a watcher, but he trained her to be the best and the best she was. She took down vampires in seconds, not minutes. She got a taste of her surroundings while she fought, not before or after. Spike had taught her that and so much more, and yet she could only think about his lips. His soft sensual lips that had brought her to her knees._

"_Hello girlie."_

_She turned, her stake raised at the voice, knowing only one person to call her that._

_He had a smirk plastered along his face, his hands in his pockets as he eyed her form. His blue eyes going over her choice of wear for the evening and he nodded his head, liking what she was wearing._

"_Spike." She wanted his name to come out sure of herself, but it hadn't. It came out a little with wanting. And her mind, once again flashed towards the heated kiss they had shared and she shook all over. She stuffed the stake back into her jacket arm and crossed her arms, standing taller, straighter in front of him. Her eyes glancing at his lips and nearly lingering there before she moved up to his eyes. She cleared her throat loudly, suddenly remembering that there was another slayer running around town. "We shouldn't be seen together." She hissed at him, before turning on her heel and walking away._

"_It's been two weeks, luv. Why should it matter?" He was in front of her. She came to an abrupt stop, tilting her chin up. He reached forward and grabbed a lose piece of hair and Elizabeth saw him in a whole new light. He had a cut along the side of his face and it took a lot of strength and reserve to not reach out and trace the scar. Instead she asked him, reminding herself that he touching her was good enough._

"_What happened?" Her eyes glanced at the scar even harder, noticing that it seemed shorter and it was the mark of a sword. She felt anger spread through her body and the urge to kill something that night, stronger than ever._

_Spike waited for a bit, moving her hair around through his fingers, tilting his head playing with it, curling it around his fingers before he addressed her. "Had a run-in with the slayer. She's a bit uptight. Couldn't take a bloody joke. She nearly beheaded Flex until I stepped in. Almost lost my eye." He sounded distant and far away as if he was elsewhere and not standing before her, touching her hair. So far away and yet so close._

"_You've met her?" It was the only thing she could say as he moved closer to her. His other hand reaching forward, wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms unfolded and she took a heavy breath, watching him._

"_If I kissed you right now. Would you push me away?" He ignored her question and gave her a hard one, something she already knew the answer too. And him ignoring her question wasn't a big deal. It sounded stupid coming out of her mouth anyway. _

"_I would not." He leaned closer, moving his hand to the back of her neck, gripping her, pulling her even closer as his other hand pressed against her ass. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, welcoming him as his lips touched hers._

_It was a soft kiss. Their lips brushed against each other, before he slipped his top lip between hers, dipping her backward, moving his hand from off her ass and underneath her thigh so he could scoop her up, her leg hooking around his waist, pressing him closer against the purest part of her. His tongue slipping into her mouth and wrapped around her own, taunting it out, wanting more of it, needing more of it. And Elizabeth complied, stretching out her wide tongue and whipped it along his, moaning softly when he shifted his lower body against hers._

_It felt like hours had passed when Spike broke the kiss, letting his poor human breathe for he didn't need too. A smirk fell along his lips as he looked down at her, realizing he had never closed his eyes during the kiss. A first and it was odd. He hadn't caught on that he had his eyes opened. He simply had lost himself in the kiss, but he let it fade from his mind. His attention focusing on Elizabeth, before he felt something shift in the air around him, making him stand alert, ready, prepared. He removed her leg from off his waist and straightened her, quickly spinning her around. His face shifting, his eyes glowing gold, his fangs long and ready to penetrate, his hands in her hair, getting a good firm grip._

_Elizabeth shook herself from her daze and focused on her surroundings, finally noticing a woman standing before them, a bit far. A sword in her hands, it glistened under the light of the moon. Her long black hair was braided and pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a low brown top that hugged her breast and flared out at the end, showing off her toned belly button. Her red pants glimmered under the light as well. Her black boots were stained with dirt._

"_Vat is dis?" She twirled her sword around the palm of her hand, her eyes glaring at Spike. _

_Elizabeth shook her head only causing Spike to tighten his hold around her. His fangs were scraping along the side of her neck. She didn't move anymore, knowing that this was his fault for finding her when he could have easily went back to his lair and never bothered with her again until the slayer in front of them was dealt with._

"_One of your fellow sisters, luv." He ran a finger down her cheek and Elizabeth flinched, not in fear but she felt something pool in her belly, something hot and warm. "She's the one you're supposed to be replacing, but since she's still kicking. I suggest I didn' do a good job of killing her enough." Spike chuckled, sticking out his tongue and licking along Elizabeth's cheek, growling playfully. _

_The other slayer prepped her stance, the sword near her face, the tip shining brighter since it was held underneath the street lamp. "Let her go!" The girl shouted, her voice was filled with confidence._

"_And for what? So I can be at the pesky end of your sticker? Don't think so, pet. I kinda like having this firm tight slayer on me." And to emphasize his words, his hold from her hair loosen and fell to her breast, cupping her through the jacket before falling onto the backs of her pants, smacking and grabbing at her ass, grinning. "She's all firm, isn' she? Just a beaut." He turned his attention towards Elizabeth and moved his lips around her ear, his tongue sticking out and lapping around her ear lobe, pulling on it with his teeth, making sure not to cut her. He whispered lowly in her ear. _

"_We need to act fast." His hand clapped against her ass once more. "Kick me in the head and run. If you stay, she'll want to fight. Two against one, not a very good odd for me, pet."_

_Elizabeth mentally nodded, her eyes never leaving the other slayers. She was stepping closer with each passing second and she instantly felt jealous. This girl, a fellow sister, ruined her time with her watcher and she wanted to bash this girl in the head. But she was slightly mad at herself because she wasn't paying attention when their lips met._

"_I can't wait to taste both of you. I'll dig my fangs in you, luv." He turned his attention back to the other slayer and then back to Elizabeth. "And break this one along my cock-iness." He chuckled, smacking her ass one more time and then she was on the move._

~.~

Buffy sat up quickly, her hair flying every which way as she looked around the motel room she had rented for the week. Her eyes going over everything before she calmed herself down, realizing that it was just a dream and nothing more. She pulled the covers closer to her bare breast and turned her head towards the alarm clock, noticing it was only five minutes after eight. She looked down and dropped the covers from her hold, her green eyes looking over her bare naked breast and her toned stomach. She threw the covers off the rest of her and spread her legs, her eyes dropping to her thigh, her finger tracing the faint teeth marks that was there. She shivered from the touch and lingered on the dream, sighing, knowing that she had kicked Spike in the head as planned, but the other slayer had assumed that she was attacking him so ran forward with the sword, swinging at them. She had to think fast, pushing Spike and blocking the attack, sending a flying kick to her stomach, hoping it gave Spike enough time to run and he had.

She shook her head, not wanting to finish her trip down memory lane, knowing the days after that didn't end well. She continued to trace the scar before getting out of bed, stretching her limbs, adrenaline rushing through her body, the rest of what she had forgotten to get rid of, not like it really mattered. She could work off the rest of it later.

"Come on, Buffy, be a bit happy." She said out loud to herself as she headed towards the dresser, opening it and taking out her clothes for the evening, her thoughts falling on the woman she followed yesterday.

From what she knew, her name was Faith Lehane, careless slayer and was the protector of the place. Buffy had done her research before entering Sunnydale, knowing that she wanted a layout of the place before being known, but it was fun. They way Faith had watched her last night made Buffy laugh. She was watching Buffy as if she was going to kill someone and it made Buffy a little bit happy inside. Faith assumed that she was a vampire and not another slayer.

She grabbed for her underwear and her tight black jeans, sliding into them with ease as she dug around for her black tee and bra, sliding into that as well. She headed for the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair as she went over the plan for the evening.

She would patrol, kick some serious ass, party for a bit and research more into the town of Sunnydale, hopefully doing the partying very long and the research very short.

She brushed her teeth and kept her eyes on her image in the mirror, washing her face, and brushing her hair, her eyes on the becoming image before her. She then said the words she told herself every night since she had been on her on.

"Don't die tonight. It's not time."

* * *

><p>These short chapters are killing me, but I wanted to give you a bit more history.<p>

Next chapter: More Faith and another flashback.

I can't wait to write the slayers battle between Faith and Buffy. It was always epic.


End file.
